Harbinger of Death
Slave of the Villian Zodiac Code name: Purple guy Name: Micheal Afton Civilian Alias: ?? Age: ?? Race: ?? Species: ?? Current occupation: ?? Current place of work: ?? Eyes: ?? Hair: ?? Height: ?? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Personal History What slave really needs a history? Especially one whose only freedom of motion is to spill as much blood and act as rotting meat shield. However is anything is to be shared is this sorry son of a Snake is that in life there was nothing worth saving. A twisted soul whose mortal delights have lead to his current state and that is what the General was looking for when An experiment from the Black General, created to to distract the warriors of the Zodiacs. Unlike other Zodiacs the Villian Zodiac is composed of the greatest threats in their respected universes who have all tasted death at least once. However these were not souls that could just be locked away in Hell. No these are conquerors who have finally been forced to wear a leash to taste the sweet air of life. Yet sick joke was played on them for it was not life they tasted but the unholy unlife given to them by Ancient evils. Now only by the blood and hearts collected by the General can this nightmare RISE. Villians 1) Megatron/Galvatron The Greatest and most vicious leader of the Decepticons now offers his form as he spreads the fear his might, even after tastin death. The Gladiator of Kayo stands before you, tremble at Cybertronian who rose from a rebellious miner who refused to fade between the bureaucratic cracks of Cybertron's government. Only in the arena could this starving cybertronian transform from nothing and rise up a conqueror of Death. It was here that he began to understand in his mind the way his world should be governed. In his mind, might made right and his might made him the most Righteous Cybertronian. Yet the ruling party of Autobots would not yield to such ideal and of course this resistance could only be handled in his way, the Decepticon way. megatron 1.gif tumblr_nmpf21nKJb1qcrr5qo2_500.gif tumblr_n6003xouBw1rs7mrwo1_500.gif tumblr_mvabniBupc1qcrr5qo1_500.gif tumblr_mmznk9yOFC1r166kao1_400.gif tumblr_ne14akyBJx1rz39gwo1_400.gif CUb8oi.gif 2) Madara Uchiha A Legendary Shinobi whose powers can dictate wars as his powerful gaze can literally move mountains. Death, death was only a short nap for this warrior of the Ninja way. The name rooted to all Uchiha as their ancestor and mightiest warrior. One of the founders of the Ninja way, this Seasoned Shinobi was force of nature in life but after death he became closest to a Demon Lord Dxfqg_.gif Z2dPqU.gif 3OjLXC.gif RLhovw.gif tumblr_n8ikr9WlkS1r5wdvfo1_500.gif tumblr_n81v2pRIEH1sm6lr0o1_500.gif 3) Tomura Shigarak " Even if this hero society comes crashing down... even if I rise to rule the underworld... that weight in my heart is never gonna go away. It's why I hate '''everything'. Every living, breathing thing just rubs me the wrong way. So why not destroy it all? Why not destroy everything? I know you see it, too - the beautiful horizon just waiting for us. So lend me a hand, won't you doctor? Heaven and Hell both - I'll show you all of it!'' " Tomura is out for carnage and to some degree fame. With his most defining feature is not only his desire to eliminate a society of heroes but to improve himself as a villain. Learning from his mistakes, and growing from them in a similar way to Izuku Midoriya who tries to help all he touches Tomura attempts to decay all that the heroes touch. 293913246035211.png SAESdL.gif originaljij.gif 4) Neomyotismon Its goal is to erase hostile forces without leaving a trace, so it has its army of Undead Digimon lurk everywhere and erase the Digimon that move against it, one by one. It forgot its emotions as a consequence of always lurking in the dark, and even slaughter is becoming a part of its life that it neither likes nor dislikes 1471272912.undeadkitty13_neomyotismon.png.jpg neomyotismon 1.jpg neomyotismon 2.jpg 5) Prince Lotor 87c0a13da7a2588841605461d0ae39b0.gif 51mgRpvxJNL._AC_UX342_.jpg Unlike his father, Zarkon, Lotor sees no point in suppressing those he conquers. Rather, he prefers to amplify his strength by instilling goodwill in those under the Galra Empire's rule, sparing his enemies in exchange for loyalty and service. This is seen in his treatment of the people of the colony his father had assigned to him. bdc8e700529d28d77690a46e36d7c042.jpg tumblr_pcmw0dFqbB1vf9d65_540.gif 6) Aircraft Carrier Princess The searching for approval from the only parent that wasn't repulsed by her sadistic nature, like daddy power was beautiful The three words brute, arrogant and provocative just barely cover the personality of this demonic power Anthromorphed ship. There is some traces of anger and hatred in her lines, probably refers to the feeling of revenge for her defeat in her Demon form. Her feelings about human and Ships-girls is the same of all Abyssals; irrational hatred to mankind. 81477b5f8e45857dedc17e0459ed0696531ae943_hq.jpg 06e.png b6af69e2488fd2a21ca65d875ea4ec9d.jpg 7) Dio Brando "He '''IS PURE EVIL', right down to his very bones! Is he a victim of circumstance, you're wondering? Not on your life! He's been evil since he drew his first breath!" "Muda..MUda....MUDa....MUDA!" 6UQsT3t.gif 1534500111_MassiveEmotionalFlamingo-max-1mb.gif|Muda Muda Mud Muda Muda MUDA! tenoroh.gif 8)' Remnants of Sephiroth' Three brother, three shadows of a great warrior hunt for means of achieving greatness, to ressurect through themselves the might of thair father, Sepheroth Come brothers, mother awaits she will make things right with our reunion. Through us the world will be united as family. Yes all we have to do is listen to mother for she will re-unit us with our Big Brother and he will make everything right. Just like he did before big brother Cloud forgot his place, no matter we are here and Big Brother will rise again. Kadaj-Souba.jpg|Kadaj Loz.jpg|Loz Yazoo-EarlyFootage.jpg|Yazoo tumblr_mklb7vLvf11r9qppyo2_500.gif|They look like their Daddy 9) Marshall D. Teach AKA Blackbeard Sinsister villian whose treachory is only overshadoed by his greed for more of what he desires most, power. Even with the power of Darkness and to create quakes he still wants more. It is time, White Beard and his Era has come at blood soaked end with you stepping on stage. You have plotted and bid your time for so long. So what if you had to kill a 'brother' to begin your rise, your natural talent to manipulate by any means necessary. You will face any challenge set before you and drink in their strength to conquer and rise. No act of cruelty and depravity is beyond you, for you are Black Beard tumblr_nnf69cmzxG1rd4ymxo2_500.gif tumblr_m2ubqhhA9F1qczibyo1_500.gif tumblr_mzpw3yPf2w1qizslmo1_500.gif tumblr_mzpw3yPf2w1qizslmo3_500.gif 10) Raoh You will know true power of the flesh I will rule all as fair King where the weak shall submit to the Mighty, conflict will be resolved through strength as it should be. My Brothers should recognize that only I should stand above all, and father has put a death warrant on us all for foolishly naming Kenshiro the successor of Hokuto Shin Ken. I alone should have been chosen so I may watch over the fool Jagi, the gentle Toki, and little Kenshiro. Now there will be conflict and I Raoh will rise to power to herd the weak cattle of the world. May my brothers stay clear to me as I rise, for if I have to I will strike them down brother or not. It is an act of hate I do this but such fragile souls will not survive, especially Toki as I can see the star of Death over him. tumblr_mkevm3SmhP1r71c8uo1_400.gif Pb37nE.gif raoh-vs-ken-o.gif raoh-f.gif 2388641-428px kokuoh hokuto musou .png 11) Ganondorf Dragmire/Ganon Ganondorf is ruthless, cold, unscrupulous, manipulative, and calculating. He is also shown to have an ego, believing that only he is worthy to rule the kingdom and showing an arrogant sense of entitlement. One of Ganondorf’s most defining traits is his unquenchable lust for power. It was also shown that Ganon does not possess a balanced amount of power, wisdom, and courage as evidenced when the Triforce split in three pieces when he tried to wield it 38b82b6d7085c3e8445e2506da1219cc.jpg Ganon_OoT.png 12) Achelogia As Zeref Dragneelputs it, he sees other humans as nothing more than insects, ignoring any and all attempts by them to converse, which suggests that Acnologia is highly arrogant 371-3714300_fairy-tail-acnologia-hd-png-download.png 4ff594c1e882c652c0937365dc89d259.png giphyipo.gif originalj9o.gif 13) Purple Guy AKA Springtrap A b roken heart? No more like a broken mind that set off this monster in life to viciously murder children for some misguided hate. Hate that brought him delight as he ended the first lives of his 5 victims only to end their extended existence which freed their souls for vengeance. Vengeance the that lead to a very ironic death, a brutal self employed execution in a flawed animatronic suit. Yet his wicked soul could not simply go to hell, no instead in his tomb of flesh and metal he slumbers awaiting to get his hands on fresh meat. For his death has allowed the terror he induced in life to be resurrected as a living nightmare. jaws-teeth.jpg springtrap_removing_his_head__gif_and_theory__by_kriztianmilanes-d8kc3xk.gif Molar Weapon system: '''v' Under the Spring trap mask in the rotting skull of the purple guy, which was left in a forced open state. The wires that secure the head to the exoskeleton shattered his jaw and knocked out most of his teeth before death. The results were 13 teeth left in his skull. Thanks to his new artificial heart that is a combination of Black Lantern battery shards, burial urns of the Ancient Spirits of Evil, and the Dark Spark he is able to spread his evil in several forms of combat. Emotionally, physically, and spiritually he can infect all with his hellish nightmare as he desires through the 12 villains that have been encoded into his new heart. When a tooth is pressed down the outer Spring trap armor breaks off to be reformatted as new outer shell that reflects the villain evoked. Any sounds of transformation done in this form will be twisted versions combined with the sounds of bones snapping and blood curdling screams.On an added note, depending on what form he takes will depend the sort of Undead Army at his disposal. Be it of Metal, Flesh, Digital, or other. Supreme Lich powers When not in his eternal Tomb through the power of the Black Heart He will take the appearance of his Previous self. However since his power source is the freshly harvested hearts, sparks, cores of other beings he will shape shift. The form he will take will be of someone or something that has a powerful emotional bond with his victim, complete with accessories C6c6941deae41c678cde701ba2b5358b.jpg 3604891-2188675545-Unicr.JPG|The Gluttenous Lord Asoe2011.png|Lords of Sloth cufskvrfdsxapqnb36iesqjlg6qsyfne_hq.jpg|The Prideful Lord 3374427_640px.jpg|The Lustiful Emperess Lord_Fortinbras.jpg|Envious Demon God Mundus_DmC.jpg|Corperate Wrath 12816331951068.jpg|The Greedy Concept Category:Warriors Category:Villian